Voyager Borg Mind Unleashed
by XanderBullock
Summary: A new Voyager is finished. The new captain, half Borg Half Man , must fight an evil terrorist Group in order to save all Protonic and Biotech Entities in the galaxy from extermination.


**Star Trek**

**Voyager Part 3**

"**A Borg Mind Unleashed."**

The Drix Terrorist group was started 25 years ago in revolt to the Borg Occupation of the Delta and Alpha Quadrants.

The original weapon, of their design, was a stolen blueprint file stolen from Voyager 1's Computers. The Nano-Probe Virus (That Defeated Species 737) was adapted, in simple ways by ex-Starfleet Engineer, Michael Briggs of the Starship Challenger.

Michael lost his parents to the Borg and vowed, one day, to destroy their race and to "Wipe this dirty surge" from the universe.

Illegally gaining access onto the "Delta Flyer" which was stored in Starlet's Ship yard, the tiny shuttle was flown to a secret laboratory on

Velimeus Prime.

He was half Betazoid and Half Human. He read the minds of Starlet Officers and Cremates until the secrets that he had wanted, were obtained through mind readings.

Hacking into the Delta Fryer's Lcars Terminal, he gained partial blueprints of the original Photon Torpedo Design that Seven of Nine used. Before Captain Katheryn Janeway had liberated her from the Borg Collective and helped her become Human, once again.

A once "useful" and "peace keeping" weapon, it was now the start of the Murder of countless species.

Michael Briggs was intentionally targeting Borg Drones (or any being who is of a bio-technological nature makeup of their anatomy.

Spreading through to non-biologically enhanced living mechanical syngiant beings, this virus that was originally targeting a Bio-Organism Species of Cross Technological make-up, and started killing anything that had a soul and was a machine.

He was happy with the outcome, even though some non-biological living entities were non-hostile and peaceful in nature, they were still of danger to him. They were still bitterly disowned by Michael. No matter what their War-Time Status.

Innocent beings died by the thousands.

Recruiting hundreds of lies who were in the "Anti-Centiant Machine Belief" Briggs started the "D.R.I.X " Movement.

"Destruction , Relief, and X-Termination " of all who of not biological living matter. The terrorist group damaged hundreds of starlet computers, cadets, officers, and also medical living holograms that were on duty with Star Fleet or from Originating Planets from where they were brought to life.

Something had to be done to stop the movement. Both very progressive in staying a "secret" in each candidate's identity who joined the movement and being "Technologically Enhanced" (through obtaining the weapons and tech from various other worlds who had citizens in league with this horrid group, they rose up and became a most powerful threat to all, indeed.

**Star Trek Voyager 3 – A Sweet Start**

It has been 10 years since I was once a mindless Borg Drone in a Vast Expanse of the Collective.

I still have trouble waking in a standing position. Alike a horse in his stall. My Alcove reminds me of a vampire's coffin standing upright. Outside of the Coffin lid, I'm in one.

Every time I open my eyes I have to see computerized readouts and sensor readings in my head. I see those irritating blinking green lights underneath my Human flesh and realize that I am no longer, nor will ever be, full Human.

"Regeneration Cycle Complete. 8 Hours….24 Minutes Regeneration Hours Logged."

That darn Voyager 3 computer might as well announce when I defecate. I understand it's the computer's job to monitor my Borg and Human life-cycles in order for me to stay as healthy as I can for my crew.

"Xander Talias Bullock to the Sick Bay, Please…" Dr. Davinchi , a holographic life form had just announced my need for my morning implant checkup as I was putting on my Star-fleet Mandated Captain's Uniform…making sure to keep my look nothing under, "Perfectionist." I had an example to set for the 150 crew members I command…. That I care for, like family.

My captain's quarters were fitted with an Alcove of my own. The bed next to my hideous machine was my wife's, Darren Tals'. Above my desk was a picture of the late Captain Katherine Janeway. One of my Star-fleet Heroines. Her personality was sublime. Her diplomatic skills were above only my own. I was to be awarded the "Diplomatic Medal of excellence" at the Anniversary of the original Voyager's return to Earth.

Checking my left hands Borg computer display, "Laser Weapons on Standby…Systems at 100%... Ready for Input." I still feel like a living Video Game Android when I have to tweak my implants. A necessity. One reading off, Bam! Either my built in Phazers will fire accidentally or my shielding energy systems would mistake another crewman of being an enemy threat and shock them to dust.

I consider myself a "Terminator," but with a soul. Back before my time-jump to 4466 from 2017, I would have never conceived of becoming a "living Machine."

I thank the Borg Queen for that. She was a sexy machine. Brilliant…too eccentric, but so beautiful a creature. Even if "Making the whole living galaxy like us, 'a collective of planets," was her unchangeable goal.

My best friend and now "half-sister" Seven of Nine I had to thank for being Liberated from the Collective Mind and having millions of other drones linked inside of my mind.

I was alone in my mind, once more. The implants not only made my Human strength 150 times a normal Super-Bodybuilder, they warded off any disease through the Nano probes detecting viruses and blasting them dead at a micro cellular level.

I have a computer inside of my head, "A Cortical Implant" that raises my original Intellect from 220 to well above an unimagined 650. I can store the who ship's memory in my mind and still have gig quads more space left for entire planet databases. Just inside this tiny microprocessor/life support machine inside my skull

149 of the crew that served with me on the Phoenix died after Seven of Nine and the Doc tried to detach the more advanced Borg 2 generation implants from their Human and Alien bodies. I still feel horrid and hyped anger towards the loss of some of the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure not just to serve aboard a starship with, but, to have an extended family. As we toured for 15 years together.

I've been with Star-fleet for 25 years. 15 years… I studied…I trained…. I fought in Hand to Hand battles with the fiercest of foes trying to steal our ship and its technology.

As a drone, I was one of the Queen's personal bodyguards and medical chief to the other medical attendants in the main royal collective station in the Delta section of Space.

I processed orders to terminate drones, strip them of their living machine implants, and to make sure the queens own robotic fitting chamber was at peak operation.

I used merely my Borg Beacon implanted in my lower cranium to instruct thousands of drones to do my medical and security bidding at a Nona-second's notice.

All the information that I had stored in my Cortical Implant as a Medical/Security Commander Drone was still intact.

I've processed thousands of different types of Worlds and their inhabitants. Their physiology. Their history. Assimilating techniques fitted for each and every individual life form.

I was originally fitted with medical laser scalpels, high powered built in phaser array weapons throughout my old exoskeleton, and I had the Night-Vision and X-Ray vision of that 100 times more advanced than any medical facility in the known galaxy.

I, myself, sliced the queen's head off when Seven of Nine managed to help my mind regain its independence. Just long enough to silence her and the plot for one species to enslave the worlds.

Even through the dismantling of the extra Borg equipment, Seven of Nine seemed to care for me and oversee the "assembly line" treatment of all 150 Phoenix Crew assimilated after our liberation.

After my scars from the removal of the Borg implants healed, I had to have multiple cosmetic alterations made, surgically, in order to look at my peak. Well, a more Handsome looking Human, anyway.

I was brought back to Star-fleet headquarters and tested for competency. Side effects of trauma caused by the pains of being assimilated and then DE-assimilated. I was in fact still 55% Borg. The Star-fleet Headquarters had to make sure that my thoughts not only remained "my own," but, I think within normal Star-fleet Official Military Perimeters.

Not only did I recover, quickly, I recovered faster than most who went through what Seven of Nine and I had gone through. Impressed, Starfleet uploaded instructions and files concerning being placed at a Captain's level of a Starship to enable me to start work on Voyager 3 as soon as it was finished being constructed.

She was a massive ship. She might look like her sister ships Voyager One and Voyager 2, however, she out-gunned and out maneuvered both of these ships put together.

She was a little bit bigger than most Intrepid class ships. In fact, she had enough spaces, quarters, and computer power of her bigger related vessel…the Galaxy Class.

The Voyager 3 was a Medical Defense ship. We were to have a crew of a mere 100-150. (Due to the computers running the massive vessel which could house and comfortably accommodate 1,000 individuals).

She has 4 engines. Outside the front and portions of the side portions of her bow appearing to look like Voyager, she had two engines on the side and two trans warp capable engines on the tips of the wings that extended past what the original Voyager held her two side mounted engines.

Voyager 3 was deemed the "B47/Concord Supersonic Starship Jet of 4483." I was to be awarded as she was being sent on her maiden voyage. To seek out worlds in the Delta section of space who needed, but requested, medical supplies, help, and defense from local invading planets.

The sickbay was unusually quiet for the night before a launch of a starship.

Intro

Captain Xander Talias Bullock here. I've been serving with The United Federation of Planets for over 35 years.

I am Human, by birth, however assimilated by the Borg Collective ten years ago. As I was on duty as Chief Security Officer aboard the U.S.S Phoenix II. The Phoenix was a research vessel with a Trans warp Prototype Warp Drive.

Captain Tom Tucker and all 100 of the ships occupants were also Assimilated by the Collective. I was liberated 1 year later as Seven of Nine attempted a recovery mission of our missing crew members. Sadly, I was the only subject to survive a medical procedure to remove Borg Implants and restore our Original Physiology. 55% of the Borg Implants were removed. Alike Seven of Nine, I am almost Half Borg.

I was born in an earlier time, as well.

A time travel vessel (the U.S.S Chrystaline) was successfully completed and deployed to a target time on Earth; 2017 A.D. I was randomly picked to be transferred to the future in a science experiment to see how the time line would hold after removing 12 subjects from 4 different eras back in time, and from 4 different Planet system Cultures.

1816,1916,2016, and 2216, from Earth, Chronos, Vulcan, and Delphi 6 were the Time and planetary targets. The experiment was a success. All of us test subjects were trained, at Star-fleet Academy, according to our mental, physical, and telepathic abilities.

I was discovered to have above average Human Intellect at a score of 220 and a Telekinetic Ability to communicate through other Humanoid minds and "push" them to do what I had instructed through my mind.

I was found to have terrific diplomatic skills. So naturally, Security and Engineering were my education agendas at the Academy.

Now I command the Voyager 3. One of two prototypes constructed after the original Voyager's destruction 35 years ago.

We travel through the Delta Quadrant and provide protection, education, and medical aid to those Planets in need of my services.

.. Darren Tal looked beautiful in her long,black, Paris French Dress. Her long black hair curly and shiny. We were attending the Launch of my ship, "The Voyager Three." I was seated in the captain's chair in the center of the bridge right by the tactical and security posts.

Tal wished to fill the position of "Chief Engineer." Her application was denied due to our spousal status and so she was allowed to act as ship's counselor. She was a kind heart. Bold. Brave. Perfect for the job.

My pilot was Zen Dyak. A Vulcan who majored in starship design and creative engineering. He had quick reflexes and a brilliant and colorful mind.

He had , like most Vulcan's, little to no emotions. However, he did show them, more than others of his species, from time to time. So I chose him.

Bridget Darvey was from Scotland. She had twelve years of experience of weaponry and tactics aboard a galaxy class ship "The U.S.S Defiant 2." She was getting used to an Intrepid/Galaxy Class Mix with Borg Technology implants.

(Due to my experience with the Borg, by being Borg, I had the technology replicated and installed).

Steven Flikas was my Head of Security. Ironically, Harry Kim (an old crewman of voyager 1, seasoned but still able for his post on a star-ship had stepped up for position as my commander. 2nd in command. He was perfect).

We were lucky enough to even get Data. From the Enterprise-D. We were quite grateful and honored to have such a famous and gifted Chief engineer and Tactics Official. He, too, stepped up for a ride on this newer breed of Star-fleet vessel.

The crowd was heavy and quite large at the launching of Voyager 3's Ceremony. Tal was Standing Beside me in her New Command Uniform, holding onto my hand as she was never to let it go again.

It was a new journey in a new ship. Policing areas in space. Trying to find a Terrorist Group calling themselves, "The Drix."

Since data was a living machine. A non-organic life-form, myself a half breed of sorts, and the Doctor, Picasso, a Holographic Life-form were threats to the drix... As they have the means and some twisted reason for wiping us all out.

"Word has it, that the Drix are great Camouflagers. They know how to hide in the dark, in plain view, and are so cunning – one might think that one of us could be one of the members of this terrorist group. Aiming to wipe out all living non-biological life forms. Being from many different species of Humanoids, the Drix have no boundaries.

Ex-star-fleet officers, Klingon, and even Vulcan have joined this brutal Cause. Anyone who hates the Borg, well, the word has it, The Borg is even Intimidated." - Data explained the character of our enemies as the ships systems were turned on and my check-list for ore-warp take off was initiated.

Pressing a touch screen on a panel fitted on a wrap around arm on my chair, I started my preflight announcement.

"Attention. Crew of the Voyager 3. I am proud to be acting as your Official Captain, Xander Talius Bullock.

All systems are go for launch and I advise all of you to take your stations as we prepare to leave the docking port.

I am honored to have you as my crew and family. As you know, this mission shall be a long and treacherous one.

We shall start our way to the Delta Quadrant, Shortly. As soon as word is given, our Slip Stream Drive and Trans-warp Drives shall be placed in operation.. Making our trip a quick and feisty one.

All systems have been rechecked and tested by Star-fleet, so, we have a Green Light.

As soon as we reach the Delta Quadrant, I shall then make another announcement for all senior officers to meet in my planning room for more details on how mission "Fox-Hunt" shall be completed.

Thank you and enjoy your journey's start."

"Helmsman, ladies, take us out..."

The beeps and clicks of their touch screens could be heard as the pilots tapped at their helm controls and engaged our impulse drives long enough to get us 50 feet away from Star base 1.

Just over Earth and Orbiting the most beloved home I had ever known.

Tal was not born of this planet and she worried, long before we had accepted this mission, if we'd see her newly found and loved lands, ever again.

The comforting sensations of our "Shared Heart" body signals kept her at ease. As we shared a unique commitment even beyond what marriage was even considered to be.

We both loved it. As we were physically and mentally one with one another. We we two parts equaling one.

Seeing her eyes in my mind's eye helped me get through even the longest of moments where I could not be holding her, tight, by my side.

Darren Tal never fully explained the origins of her home world. As far as Star base computers could explain, her and her family were crew-members and life residents about a generational ship.

Running for over 400 years. Up until the first Voyager met up with them.

Many of them, including my beloved Tal, wanted to be free of the confinement of the ship. As her related species were Xenophobic. The were afraid of any outsiders, whatsoever.

Meeting my heroes Kate Janeway and Seven of Nine brought some of those fears to rest.

In the late 1970's, just when I was originally born. Before the time travel experience of 2016, they had started their journey as a smaller exploratory vessel.

I had mentioned to Tal how I believed that our two species could be related. She didn't doubt it. We just could find the evidence.

That some of the Varron Natives were in fact mutations of other Human beings on Earth.

Their generational ship was clearly not from the delta quadrant and another species, the Krol, were a reptilian race who were our cousins.

It just fit. I had some features that were identical to Counselor Troy's of the Late enterprise D. A Betazoid.

Scans revealed I had a brain structure just as advanced as her race. However, I was still a native to the planet Earth.

"Stay strong, my love." I heard Tal's brainwaves broadcast into my own subconscious speak.

"Helm...Engineering...Stand by For Trans-warp Engine Startup and Engagement on my mark..."

"Five...Four...Three...Two...Turn down Impulse Drives and Give me Trans-warp at Warp 8.9"

"Engaged, sir... " Zem Dyak exclaimed.

"Perfect." Smiling, Commander Kim seemed to be in sync with me in expression of relief that this new technology didn't have some form of new and out of the box bugs to kink out.

"How do systems look Data?"

"All functions are at normal parameters, Captain."

"Bridget, How about weapons and shields?"

"A little bit jumpy there, Mr. Bullock. But, she is humming like a hummingbird in Spring." - She smiled as I enjoyed her Scottish whit and phrases.

"Xander, we shall be in the Delta Quadrant within two hours." - Harry Kim calculated due to the Trans-warp Engines taking over the regular warp drive..

Voyager three had four reactors. Very big and powerful liquid plasma trans-nerve connectors and synaptic fluid fuel particles being processed like a human brain. Amazing. The huge cylinder shaped canisters of "intelligent anti-matter-positive matter processing systems" reminded me of huge brains.

In reason, the two were similar. The cores were "intelligent." Sort of like Data. We had the first warp cores that were fully Automatic.

They also are the first to "think" and "feel" also to "reason" just like Data's Transmatric Nero Network that made up his living machine. His mind.

In fact, data had made the selection of creating the first Artificially Intelligent Power System ever constructed.

Our computer had a male voice. Funny how times change. It was a middle aged, gentle, however bold sounding tone that made me think of my Sixth Grade Drama Teacher. Tony Farella.

So, I nicknamed the Computer 'Tony."

The processes of my Borg implants needed regeneration in 12 hours. So I had to make sure all my duties were done and all reports were filed. So Tal and I could spend some much needed romantic alone time together and Seven of Nine, who ironically was part of the crew as my personal physical attendant (due to her own experiences with me in the past and my Borg Equipment Operation Skills) she could maintain my critical systems if the access nuclear fission in the core or any of my implants should malfunction.

I had a few scares when my lasers fired off and wounded some security guards at the academy while I was training.

We were studying self defense. Instead of boxing or a kick knocking an opponent down, I accidentally had a reflex where my laser defense system armed itself and injured two security. Along with cutting another instructor's hand off due to a panic attack.

Once Seven of nine taught me how to control my laser implants through new programming techniques and new organic thought reflex exercises, I was declared "Fit to continue training" after six months of Seven tutoring me in the art of "Being Human" instead of "Borg."

I seemed to learn and recover fast psychologically when it came to most experiences. Medical and or emotional.

After being given two extra chances to relive my life...Before the time trip and after the Borg Assimilation and Integration to the Queen's Hive Mind. I concerned these more than miracles of chances that were being given unto me by Star-fleet. The individuals, as well. Who helped me regain my human and Machine traits.

I would often talk at length about my upbringing with my wife, Tal, and our Twelve year old Daughter, Chrystal Anne.

In all due logic, I was over 400 years old and I looked like I was still in my twenties. (If yo exclude the Borg Eye sensor covering my Left eye and the bionic portions of Borg Shielding glowing through my skin in green flickers of pulses.

I'd laugh with Tal and my daughter after I'd joke about going back in time and walking through "DA-Hood" (Ghetto) as a Borg drone.

"I'd be my own worst nightmare to all. No boy would step up to this scary son – of – a -bitch."

Tal gave me credit for surviving such a hard life before becoming a trans-time individual sought as a candidate for their "Time Era Adaptation and Reintegration Project."

Most of my memories were still coming back in spirits since my assimilation and becoming liberated from the collective. It was also the sickness from Olan'vora.

Olan'vora was a Varro biochemical reaction. During and after mating, the epidermal skin illuminated. Psychological bonding increased with our exposure,to one another, stimulating the areas of the brain responsible for love. Allowed to advance, the Olan'vora became permanent and Tal and I became biochemically linked. Separation thereafter was rare, however, up until this point the effects would diminish in a matter of months with decreased exposure. Withdrawal symptoms could be unpleasant. However, Tal and I were constantly together after we had met.

Months before away missions due to training and serving as an ensign about the Phoenix ii.

If we were to be apart for more than a month, we had to keep in visual and auditory contact within every five days. If we had to be physically separated for more than a month, hypo-sprays warded off the severe medical dilemmas of our Biochemical inter-linkage together.

At times, Tal and I became so sick, I had to stay in sick bay for a week at a time in order for my chemical biological makeup to be regulated.

Harry Kim became romantically involved with Darren Tal, a Varro female. She didn't believe it was possible for a Human to be affected by Olan'vora.

I disagreed, as well, with Tal. "I think we still originated from a similar species back on Earth. Whether primate or reptilian, like the Flox, we too are quite similar. (Outside of sex being a little bit more than just plan intercourse).

When Tal and I made love, we would have foreplay, however, the chemicals in her saliva and Vagina walls were quite powerful.

While I would penetrate her, her vaginal walls would swell and become tighter. Little fibers inside of her vagina would become stimulated and act like thousands of tiny needles. Prickling into my skin and then longer-yet into my veins.

Her body would extract her secretions into my penis and through her hands as she touched my body.

Injecting hormones alike when a man ejaculates. Stimulating me even deeper. The injecting nodes, or 'hair fibers' were not painful. I could feel them for a second as itchy mosquito bites. Then, when her ejaculations began, she would secrete her chemicals into my body and deepen the euphoric and orgasmic state.

Her receptors also removed some of my chemical markups and hormones into her own bloodstream. Slowly, but surely, making us "interconnected" as a single biological unit.

Every time we had sex or even held each other. Our bodies worked together in fusing one another together.

Her vagina would glow. After awhile so did my penis. Chemically, I started becoming more feminine and she, a tad masculine. It was fantastic.

Her eyes would transmit signals that only my subconscious could comprehend. Our brain chemistry became one as well.

Her tongue would also wrap around my uvula and exchange fluids, as well. It didn't choke me, rather, it made us even more aroused.

Ass I started to have oral sex with Tal's Vagina, similar things happened as she orgasmed as I had orgasmed.

My tongue would glow and so would her clitoris. Her vaginal fluids tasty quite sweet and were intoxicating like alcohol.

Sex with a Varro Female was so intense, I'd love to die while pleasing the woman I loved.

Even at first glance. When I bumped into Tal in History and Technology Class.

Just one look into her brown eyes that first time and I could swear that we both knew we would be husband and wife.

I knew that part of the Varro mating ritual was where the Female drew in her potential mate, whom she first became drawn too, through her invisible eye signals beamed to me from her own chemicals causing her brain to change light frequencies in her pupils.

The smell her body put out while I was nearest to her drew me even closer.

Her hormones smelt so good, sweet in fact.

I was physically desiring her, but yearning for her like a hungry man who has not eaten a speck of food in weeks. I was quite hungry for Darren Tal's body.

I really was looking at marrying an Asian lady by the name of Lilian Drang. A student studying for her engineering career.

Lilian and I had been intimate for six months after I had started the academy. Until shortly after this, I met Tal. I couldn't look at Lilian any more. Even our emotional involvement becoming seriously tied together wasn't enough from Tal drawing me closer from Lilian.

Lilian was quite hurt by my leaving her. I couldn't explain to her why. I just didn't know at the time. Somehow, I just needed Tal.

The first few times I was sexually involved with Tal, was in my Dorm room that Lilian and I shared, together, as a serious couple.

A few times when Lilian walked in, she had caught Tal and I making love. She could see that Translucent glow shining in the dark before Lilian turned the lights on to confront us, until she ran off traumatized.

Leaving the door wide open behind her. I tried to apologize. At times Lilian accepted my apologies and told me if I never saw Tal again, we could still get married, as planned, within the next six months as we had planned.

Her father, Dol, owned a freighter service for supplies being brought in to and from the academy.

Every time I tried to stay away from Tal, I'd get physically and emotional sick. A few times, I ended up in the infirmary. Having hypo-sprays pumped into me, with no success.

I was drawn back to Tal without even a word being said. Two months later, Tal and I were married instead.

The birth of our Daughter came next. The Varro Female went through labor for days before the offspring would be born.

Even then, our hands must be touched , and my presence be assured if the two were to survive the birthing process.

If I hadn't been there, for any reason, both Tal and our Daughter , Chrystal, would have died during birth.

Holding Tal's hand as she pushed and pushed our child out into her living world, I could note becoming entranced and our thoughts being melded into one. Our daughter's subconscious mind was with us as well.

"Hello Father, Hello Mother." - Her voice echoed through our united consciousness.

"we are now three... a life forever meant to be... one and forever...Our shared Hearts. Now we have a united family."

Both of us started to glow with green translucent colors as our baby daughter cried for the first time.

A bright light passed, into and out from our conscious unity ,before we had reclaimed our conscious moments apart from the mind meld.

Full of sweat, me and Tal smiled and hugged each other. I picked the baby girl out of the doctor's hands and held her to me. Her little smile was just lke her mom's. She had my eyes. Chrystal Blue. "Chrystal..." we both said in unison as we came up with the name , together.

"Anne" was Tal's idea. From that old movie I played for Tal from my childhood, "Annie."

It just fit. So, Chrystal Anne Bullock was born at 2:00pm on a Friday evening.

As my attention ran back to the present, our ship was in Trans-warp. The flickering energy waves on the main display screen appeared psychedelic as we were speeding closer and closer to the Delta Quadrant.

"We shall reach the Delta Quadrant in 30 minutes present speed" Data announced.

"Good. My first order as your Captain, a relaxing break in the mess-hall for an hour, then a board meeting covering scans to be performed for any DRIX Activity in our entry point of this area, and a mapping of all current Drix Locations as transmitted to the computers by Star-fleet." - I smiled after feeling "overwhelmingly Important" as I sat in the center chair. I tried not to show too much ego, however, it is natural for someone in my position to display some sort of gloat.

Tal was rapidly getting more and more healthier, since our kiss of "Hello." She was moved to a general Medical room in Star-fleet's medical center.. I came to visit her 4 hours every day. After my training on operations of the systems aboard Voyager 3. Which was docked at Star-dock Alpha-One.

She was a beautiful ship. I had six chairs of unique leather fitting ,for me, and the five officials to be stationed along side of me.

Two helmsmen stations , two tactical and weapons stations, two communications centers, and two medical/engineering/science centers. All-in-all, we had a huge bridge. A lot more automated than the other vessels that I was stationed on.

The bridge was more comfortable to sit and navigate with than the Enterprise d. It was so simple to operate, that as long as you were captain, one could operate the whole ship by himself.

I needed my engineers and science officers, to help make repairs and also calculate star charts and time variables.

We have two physicians. The Chief Physician was the old Doctor EMH Hologram turned "Holographic Life form,"as he became self-aware aboard the original Voyager.

Since my Borg implants and technology were the most compatible with the newest of technology aboard Voyager three, I was needed to train additional crew members on how the Trans-warp arrays, Borg tactical weapons arrays, and Klingon Cloaking Arrays worked.

My brain was filled with every detail file on the newest of star-fleet prototypes. I was a walking encyclopedia on anything Star-fleet.

Since my Borg cortical implant was stronger than any other Borg, I had more memory and quicker assimilation qualities of information than any being aboard this new vessel. People could learn from me.

My telepathic abilities aided me in communicating with any crew member lost without a com badge. I was equal to the Betzoids and Vulcans in their telepathic abilities. Added the fact that I could transmit a vocal message into anyone's mind and actually sense their response. Even if they were millions of miles apart from me.

Each time I sat in the Center chair, in the Captain's command row of Voyager Three, I felt a strong emotion of pride and power as I looked to the front of me at the Central View Screen.

"Tal would love sitting beside me at the moment we had to fight off an attack. She could see her husband in action." - I'd often talk to my wife about pushing her weight aboard Voyager 3. As ship's counselor. And starfleet agreed.

Tal was good with others. A soothing personality and soul. That special trait that brought us together shall keep the crew on this ship comforted and felt cared for.

The Experiment that brought me into the 24th century was brought on by Star Fleet. Individuals who were destined for an eternal end with no offspring were chosen to participate.

I, was one of those subjects chosen.

It was 2017. December. The cold Chicago morning brought shivers up my spine.

I had finished a recording session for a new album I was worked on, "Cold Dust.." which I was certain would be a techno dance hit.

It was 12:00am. I was so tired, that I could barely get to my 2017 Freight-liner Rv. As I unlocked and opened the front driver's side door, a bright purple light lit up from above and harsh winds started to form all around the studio building and the RV.

Looking up, it appeared to be a weird looking aircraft. A small shuttle, but without the jet engine sound. It was quite silent and interesting in shape.

It looked like a small fighter space plane from battle star Galactic. (One of my favorite space series).

Avoiding a collision of it and myself, I jumped into my truck, quickly started the engine and skidded away.

For a moment, I thought I had lost the medium sized craft.

"Good, no where in…." before I could finish my sentence, a bright light illuminated all around me and my truck and slowly we disappeared and ended up in the shuttle craft ,itself.

It was the size of three cargo jets. Mostly touch screens and fancy displays that, I, myself had never seen before.

A young lady, along with what appeared to be two larger male security guards, appeared before me sitting in my vehicle up in the cargo bay area of the ship.

The two Security guards were holding two weird looking rifles and my heart beat harshly quick and quite hard from all the excitement. I fainted.

12 hours later, as I awoke feeling as if I were tranquilized like a horse, I noticed a weird circular scanner sliding towards the middle of my body from the sides of the bed that I was lying on.

"Awake, I see. " - a Blondie haired Doctor who looked around 35 walked towards my bio-bed and started tapping on the touch screen portions of the bed's holoscreens.

"Welcome to the year 2350. You have been chosen for a top secret reintegration and behavioral testing program that we liked to code, 'Project Retouch.'" - the gentleman had a soothing smile and a calm sense to his demeanor. However, the idea of being in another time seemed too far fetched for me to believe.

"No way, sir. As advanced as all your equipment is, I believe you are government F.e.m.a. agents trying to expose to a new sort of interrogation technique to."

I then sensed the man's thoughts and realized that we were,in fact, in the early part of the year of 2350. "How did you get to Earth, how do you know English, and I did have a feeling that time travel was possible…"What part of the government are you with..." shortly after stating my reaction, the doctor's thoughts were picked up by my psi talents, "He shall adapt quite well being that he is quite intelligent. Star-fleet training it is." I heard his thoughts, as I thought the doctor hadn't noticed. Tapping his recommendations on his small touch pad chart computer.

"ah, a telepathic. I see. I had underestimated you having the ability. Most humans lack the proper usage of their whole brain in order to even understand how to even go about using that sort of mental talent."

Outside of appearing completely human, he had pointed ears and weird shaped eyebrows.

"I am Vulcan. Dr. Zen is my name. Chinne Zen." - we shook hands, however, after shaking hands – the doctor injected me with some sort of tranquilizer so I could sleep during the ride back to our secret base on the planet Zenox 5.

The memories of my integration into this new time period, the advanced technology of this era, and the different beings I had encountered over the last 35 years still remain fresh in my mind, to this day.

I found out through the Planet's database (later that year) that I was part Betazoid and part human. I had one other alien race in me. Varro. A coincidence, yes, but not surprising. I always had a feeling that some Human beings were far fro what they had appeared to be and assumed that a lot of Humans , that I thought were weird, turned out to be inhabitants from another part of the galaxy. I was proved right, yet again, in assumption.

Tal had explained to me that the Generational ship that she had lived on, started it's journey during the early 1970's. In 1973 portions of the ship broke off. They had twelve living pods at the time and three pods fell to Earth and crash landed on the Northern portion of the globe. Part in the Americas and parts of Asia.

She figured the news out while she was Engineer and scientist aboard their ship as she plotted with countless other Varro sisters and brothers to break away from the solitary existence that their Xenophobic relatives forced them into.

Figuring out that the pods could work independently after technical modifications were made shortly after the emergency separations of 1973 and 2012, her idea for the synthetic virus could ensure their escape from solitude 12 fold.

After flying her pod to a nearby Star-base Space Station about 25 light years from where their ship had broken off into pieces and the original Voyager had left their potion, Tal asked around and found some computer information from a Ferengi that proved accurate to where their race had come from.

Some were, in fact , from Earth. They had fixed their pod's warp engines and flew to different parts of the galaxy.

Some were explorers who merely were products of intimidating aliens that had just steered clear of other species and continued to find other portions of the galaxy to inhabit and go to.

She explained that a planet name Varrion 5 became too congested to live on and that the politics of the era were corrupt and unjust. So a group of scientists and scavengers but the soon to be generational ship from spacecrafts,parts salvaged from their homes, and parts purchased and or salvaged from items acquired from space stations and other jobs they came across, were built into the ship of exploration and community.

I understood why she felt so trapped upon the generational ship. Avoid everyone all the time meant lonely hours and limited cultures from which to learn new facts from.

Being told where to go and how to get there is "slave's life," I had agreed.

I explained to her , that we were not too much different in lifestyles (while she was aboard the generational ship) whee I was living back in the 21st Century. When money was still in use and government power was still in it's Childhood phase. (Before Star-fleet was created and money was too much of a burden to carry, anymore before the system abolished the use of paper and coin currency).

Before the invention of Dr. Cochran's. The Warp engine. We were grounded, Cuffed to our planet, and unaware of other life forms. Until "First Contact" of 2135. (I told her that was a guesstimate as I was so bored in history class at the academy). I learned much better, hand's on, before I was assimilated into the Borg Collective. Now, I could just scan books, computer terminals, and use my assimilation tubules and suck the information out of a person, item, or computerized mechanism and just learn.

Smiling, I'd kiss her neck gently and whisper, "That's how glad we got to know each ether's bodies and spirits 'hands on."

Darren Tal would giggle and her face would become all flush.

**A NULL READIN IN THE MIND**

**Memories flashed. Into my computerized portion of my mind. **

Government secrets. Now of old.

**Chernobyl's RBMK was never a "Scrapped and Done Deal." Secretly, the United states Government built, computerized, and operated 12 of these reactors. **

**Humans never would run the newer RBMK Boiling reactors as computers would and breed the Deuterium needed for the Newly added "space force."**

**Smaller reactors added to particle accelerators would produce the plasma and reactions needed for Fusion.**

**America stole the hype using the Chernobyl accident as means to obtain the technology needed to cook the ingredients needed for the first warp plasma prototype engines.**

**Other memories started to flash into my computer brain. The corticoid implant, of the queen's, was one massive database. **

**Seven of Nine Never quite realized that all of her memories, would now be my memories. To a huge benefit and understanding of the "lesser of two evils" that was the Borg.**

**Due to this "new situation," even ships from the Borg's Delta Quadrant were "disconnected from the hive mind" and shipped out to aid in the demise of the "DRIX" Movement."**

**Every computer update was connected to my "once hived controller mind" CPU. Or "cortical implant."**

**These "flashes of added memories" were a lot like "experiencing an afterlife" before one was even living the newest life.**

**Due to my Alien heritage, I seldom question anything "seemingly odd" in traits, anymore.**

**I never quite understood why people never even tried to tap into "telepathy." Maybe the fear of the energies or privacy unblocked by it?**

**I was simply relieved when I realized that I had powerful telekinetic abilities and it wasn't just due to my "betided "genetics. Humans were known to possess such qualities and I intended to teach them. Of course, after this "emergency was over."**


End file.
